FOOLS
by seblaktulang
Summary: Kyungsoo bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo melihat, tapi dia buta. Kyungsoo mendengar, tapi dia tuli. Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang lembut, tapi dia tidak punya perasaan. Kyungsoo cukup buta, tuli dan tidak berperasaan untuk Jongin. Kaisoo kaido


Kyungsoo bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo melihat, tapi dia buta. Kyungsoo mendengar, tapi dia tuli. Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang lembut, tapi dia tidak punya perasaan. Kyungsoo cukup buta, tuli dan tidak berperasaan untuk Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, aku melihat Jongin bersama Sana minggu malam di hotel milik ayah ku di Busan. Mereka memesan kamar yang sama dengan single bed apa kau masih mempertahankan si bajingan cilik itu?"

"Aku Tahu"

"Kau tahu, tapi kau masih dengan si brengsek itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak habis fikir dengan mu"

"Tidak apa – apa. Selama hatinya untuk ku."

"Kau benar – benar sinting Kyungsoo"

"Kalau kita menghentikan percakapan ini, akan kuberikan jawaban ujian fisika dasar miliku"

Kyungsoo menyukai memasak, tapi dia lebih menyukai Jongin. Kyungsoo suka kucing, tapi dia lebih suka Jongin. Kyungsoo suka senja, tapi dia lebih suka Jongin.

Malam hari itu handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, menampilkan pesan dari kekasihnya.

From: Jonginnie

Malam ini biarkan aku menginap di apartemen mu.

To : Jonginnie

Kau bahkan bukan pertama kalinya dating ke apartemen ku. Kita sudah melakukan segala hal disini. Datanglah kapanpun.

From: Jonginnie

Aku di depan pintu. Bukalah. Jangan suruh aku membuka dengan pin. Aku ingin kau membukanya, menyambutku dengan senyum manis. Seperti istri kepada suaminya.

Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Selalu saja. Padahal mereka bukan perjaka maupun perawan lagi. Kenapa harus dia selalu menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

"Hai saying, apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo melihat kesenduan dalam wajah Jongin malam itu. Kyungsoo tidak mau bertanya, ini pasti berat untuk Jongin.

"Soo? Mana senyuman mu? Kau berjanji akan menyambutku dengan senyuman."

Kyungsoo terkehkeh mendengar ucapan bernada manja Jongin.

"Selamat datang di rumah Jongin"

Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Kau benar hanya disini lah rumah ku. Hanya disini aku merasa seperti dirumah sesungguhnya"

Kyungsoo melihat lagi, raut wajah kesedihan dalam matanya. Kyungsoo membelai kedua pipi Jongin dengan tangan mungilnya "ada apa Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam,

Jongin membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan ciuman lembut. Kedua bibir tebal itu beradu untuk menentukan mana yang lebih dominan. Ciuman lembut perlahan menjadi lumatan lumatan dan desahaan dari sang pria maupun wanita. Jongin mengangkat tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo ke atas Kasur. Dia membaringkan dan membuka kaos serta bra yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Lihatlah kesukaanku. Dua gunung kembar. Besar dan kenyal. Aku sudah kenal gunung milikmu sejak aku SMA. Tetap indah dan yang terbaik"

Jongin terus meremas kasar payudara Kyungsoo dengan ciuman yang semakin panas dan menuntut.

Seketika Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan keras. "Soo kau kenapa? Ku rasa ini bukan tanggal siklus bulanan mu?"

"Kau benar, ini bukan siklus bulanan ku. Hanya saja aku tidak mau tertular penyakit kelamin"

Jongin tercengang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nya selalu penurut dan tidak banyak menuntut. "Siapa yang mengajari mu kata – kata kasar ini? Si pendek Baekhyun? Si jelek Luhan?"

Kyungsoo semakin mendidih mendengar kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin "kali ini siapa? Sana? Mina? Nancy? Irine? Aku sudah muak! Aku sering menemukanmu di hotel atau di pusat perbelanjaan dengan wanita lain. Bahkan teman satu jurusan ku pun tau. Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua."

Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo itu penurut, patuh dan sangat mencintainya. Itu pasti.

"tidak bisakah aku hanya memberikan hatiku? Kau punya hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu. Tidak ada yang lebih aku cintai selain dirimu."

Kyungsoo menangis dengan keras "keparat kau. Brengsek. Pergi dari apartemenku. Sialan"

Jongin tau ada yang salah, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memaki nya sebesar apapun salahnya. Jongin keluar dengan membanting pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, dengan tangis Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi.

Jongin membanting kemudinya dengan keras. "Sialan. Brengsek. Ku bunuh kau Baekhyun. Luhan. Atau siapapun orang – orang sialan yang meracuni kekasihku"

"Momo? Kau di apartemen? Berikan aku alamatmu, dan kita akan punya malam yang indah dan panjang."

Jongin lelaki. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Ya, siapa saja yang dapat ia lampiaskan.

Kyungsoo cinta Jongin sampai bodoh. Bahkan anjing pun tahu betapa bodohnya Kyungsoo. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghentikan kebodohan Kyungsoo. Tidak, dia tidak bodoh secara arti harfiah. IQ dia 178. Dia berada di jurusan Fisika Murni. Asisten dosen dan lab. Dia tidak pantas disebut bodoh bukan?

"Jadi ada apa dengan bentolan di mata besar mu itu? Si keparat biadab Kim bastard Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menangis?" Baekhyun. Sahabat terbaik Kyungsoo, berada di jurusan Arsitektur. Sudah menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo sejak menjadi sperma.

"aku dan Jongin bertengkar. Aku membentaknya, kemudian dia pergi. Aku seharusnya menahan agar tidak marah. Jongin pasti menginap di salah satu perempuannya lagi." Kyungsoo menangis dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Profesor Choi harusnya melihat betapa bodohnya asisten nya. Akan ku kunci Jongin dalam ruangan penuh dengan buaya kelaparan. Kau seharus nya memngebiri kelamin nya. Penjahat kelamin sialan."

"Baekhyun jangan berbicara buruk tentang nya dia tidak seburuk itu"

"Ha! Kau benar dia tidak seburuk itu. Tapi sangat buruk. Penjahat kelamin sialan. Brengsek tiada tara. Apa yang membuatmu bertahan dengannya? Kau ingin mendapat rekor dunia sebagai wanita paling banyak disakiti ha?"

"Kau tidak berhak berkomentar buruk tentangnya!"

"Kau membela manusia tidak berguna itu?"

"BAEKHYUN HENTIKAN!"

Baik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kedua nya sama – sama terdiam. Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo tidak percaya "Kau membentak ku demi si manusia tidak berguna? Oh yang benar saja, baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Urusi saja Kim Jongin mu itu" Kyungsoo menatap nanar kepergian Baekhyun. Ia kehilangan Jongin dan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka satu sekolah saat di sekolah menengah. Jongin adalah adik kelas satu tingkatnya. Jongin popular dan tampan dan jago menari. Kyungsoo populer karena kepintarannya. Jongin sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kenangan Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia merasakan handphone nya bergetar dengan nama Jongin yang terpampang. Kyungsoo muak, tapi Kyungsoo cinta Jongin.

"Soo kau dimana, aku di apartemen mu tapi tidak menemukan mu"

"Soo jawablah, kau tau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu sayang"

"Soo aku bisa mati tanpa mu"

"MATI SAJA SANA SIALAN. MATI DAN BAWA KATA – KATA CINTA MU. KALI INI KITA BENAR – BENAR BERAKHIR"

Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan dengan sepihak dan menangis histeris, rasa penyesalan tiba tapi ini yang sudah lama ia inginkan.

Jongin menatap tidak percaya layar handphone nya. Kyungsoo nya tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo nya adalah wanita yang penurut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia fikir malam ini ia butuh pelampiasan. Siapa saja, aka nada banyak jalang yang mengantri untuk mengangkang pada nya.

"Hanbyul, malam ini di apartemen ku ok?" Jongin memutuskan panggilannya sepihak.

Kyungsoo tau dia harus memulai hidup baru, tanpa Kim Bastard Jongin. Tanpa peduli akan Jongin, dengan siapa ia checkin ataupun berkencan. Masa bodo lah! Yang terpenting tidak membuatnya makan hati. Membuka lembaran baru setelah berpacaran selama 8 tahun tentu tidak mudah! Banyak yang sudah Kyungsoo korbankan. Waktu, malam panas. Tenaga. Pikiran. Kyungsoo rasa ia bisa mencoba berkenalan dengan sepupu Luhan. Oh Sehun. Coba saja, mana tau cocok.

Jongin menghela nafas nya kasar. Ini sudah 4 bulan ia tidak bisa menemui Kyungsoo. Nomornya di block. Semua akun sosmed nya terkena block. Bahkan nomor fake dana kun faker sosmed nya pun terkena block. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kyungsoo tau itu Jongin, dia itu jenius. Jongin semakin mengerang mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Joonmyeon mengatakan Kyungsoo sedang dekat dengan Sehun. Shit. Double shit. Triple Shit. Sehun itu tampan. Sangat. Siapa yang berani menolak pesona Kyungsoo. Kalua Sehun pria biasa saja Jongin tidak akan khawatir, hati Kyungsoo akan menjadi miliknya. Pengecualian untuk Oh Sehun. Keparat nomor satu. Tampan. Kaya karena turunan. Ramah. Tapi bukan CEO. Jongin pikir ia butuh bicara 4 mata dengan Kyungsoo, dengan itu ia disini. Di depan apartemen Kyungsoo yang kata sandi nya sudah berubah. Bukan 141201.

Jongin melihatnya. Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Oh Sehun. Dia merutuki dalam hati, dia potong rambut? Kyungsoo dengan rambut pendek sangat manis

"Soo aku butuh bicara dengamu"

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan pergilah. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Jangan sesali apa yang kau mulai"

Jongin mendecih kesal. Kyungsoo itu keras kepala. Tapi dia suka.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku memainkan banyak wanita? Kau ingin tau itu bukan? Baik kuberi tahu! Dengarkan baik – baik. Ibu ku berselingkuh dengan pria dan aku memergokinya sedang have a s@x dengan teman pria nya. Ayahku marah dan bunuh diri, menumpahkan perusahaannya pada kakaku yang pecandu narkoba. Kemudian meminta aku untuk mengurusi kekacauan yang diperbuat keluargaku."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan sedihnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berjalan mundur untuk kembali. "Soo kembalilah. Aku berjanji tidak ada wanita lain. Aku ingin mati saja. Rumahku bersama mu Soo"

Jongin berusaha menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dengan sigap Sehun menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Brengsek kau Sehun!" Jongin menarik kerah baju Sehun sebelum Kyungsoo menginterupsi nya.

"Pergilah Jongin. Kita sudah berakhir"

"Soo, kau tau aku tidak bisa tanpamu"

"Kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku. Kau bahkan menyembunyikan masalahmu. Aku ini apa Jongin? Silahkan pergi dan urusi urusan mu"

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan membanting pintu apartemennya. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Tidak peduli kalua Jongin benar – benar bunuh diri.

END

Ngebut beud ya alurnya huahaha!


End file.
